wellswaytrianglefandomcom-20200214-history
19th October 2010
__NOINDEX__ =WELLS WAY TRIANGLE RE5DENTS ASSOCIATION= Minutes of meeting held on 19th October 2010 Attending *Jenny Bentall *Tom Tibbits *Christophe Gueraud *David Frost *Richard Llewellyn-Davies *Andrew Osborne *Kapie Mrumara *Mike Morris *Jenny Jones *Beatrice Stevens 1. Apologies *Lucy Aitken *Pat Stone *Tessa Brown =2. The minutes of the last meeting were agreed= =3. Matters arising= · Jenny Bentall gave an update about Burgess Park provided by Donncha Carthy – This is broadly good news, though the pointless demolition of the Old Kent Rd entrance the “lines of sight” earthmoving to create a straight path from OKR to Chumleigh Gdns and the destruction of mature trees still need to be challenged. · There is a need to get together all of the various groups lobbying on Burgess Park. Jenny Jones will ask Donncha for advice on the various groups and the best way to coordinate them to get together. · Plans are going for formal planning permission in early November. =4. Regeneration – meeting Cllr. Ian Wingfield= · The committee were updated on the meeting with Cllr. Ian Wingfield about Southampton Way improvements and improvements to roads, pavements and road safety on triangle roads. This had not been enormously productive due to Ian not being briefed but he agreed to get updates for us. David Frost agreed to write to Ian to thank him for the meeting and to ensure that the issues raised in Jenny Bentall’s original e mail agenda to Ian will be raised. '''This will includereferences to dereliction, the resurfacing of roads, the laying of pavements and the hoarding outside the Bricklayers Arms, bike stands, bins and rubbish collection, road safety and rat- running and general ‘greening’ of the area. · Cllr Wingfield informed us that the Council were planning to undertake a consultation in our area about parking. =5. General upkeep= · '''Jenny Bentall mentioned that she had invited council environment office David Taylor to come and look around the area with her from 10.00 on the morning of the 21st October. Others are welcome to join. · 149 Southampton Way has been bought and we are keen to meet the purchasers and take them up on their offer for feedback on what locals want for the development. 6. 343 Route and Public Transport · Jenny B had written at length to Val Shawcross about the 343 route and received a very supportive reply. She promised to ask more questions of TFL and the Mayor and to meet with us. Agreed that Jenny B invite her to a meeting on the bus from City Hall with David also. · TFL claimed to have undertaken research showing that more people would disbenefit from changing the 171 route than would benefit. We want to challenge this. =7. Police and community safety= · We discussed the fact that no one had seen police or community support offer patrols anywhere near the Wells Way triangle streets. Jenny Jones noted thatthe Brunswick Park Safer Neighbourhoods team should be approached about this. Tessa had not been able to find any details of meetings.' David Frost volunteered to find out the name of the responsible police sergeant.' =8. School playground music= · A letter had been sent to the head teacher of the school to complain about the volume of the music. She had replied to say she would look into it. Jenny B had informed residents in Coleman Road of our action and asked them to monitor. So far no improvement. We agreed to monitor until the end of October and if no change to .that the head teacher should be invited to meet the committee at the November committee meeting. Jenny Bentall will send the letter =Communications= · Kapie Mzumara has done a sterling job of setting up a wiki site at www.wellswaytriangle.wikia.com she will also keep an eye on the content, although any of us can upload to the site. We agreed to give an update of business discussed at committee, but paper communication would still be necessary. · We will seek the continued support of the Trinity College Centre for holding the meetings and with admin support as the council will not support local grass roots democratic initiatives for anyone other than council property dwellers. Plans for the general meeting on the 7th December · We plan to make the large community event on the 7th December “Southampton Way night” about the Southampton Way refurbishment. We would like to invite Sally Crew (the local official leading the refurbishment) to the meeting as well as local shopkeepers, including the Tesco manager. · Residents will be invited to “bring a bottle” and mince pies to the meeting. Jenny Jones offered to turn up with six bottles of Wolf Blass. · Kapie and Jenny B to meet to plan the meeting and bring proposal to the next meeting. =Other business= · Guerilla Gardening -Tessa Brown would like to set up a guerilla gardening group. She will provide further details at a later date but the committee endorsed the idea wholeheartedly. · We want the tfl bike hire scheme extended to near the Wells Way bus stop. Tom Tibbett agreed to seek look at ways of attracting media attention to this and getting a campaign off the ground. Jenny Bentall also agreed to pick this up at her meeting with Val Shawcross on the 343. · Tom Tibbett also agreed to produce a map of the Wells Way triangle so that people are not relying excessively on memory and imagination when local streets are being discussed. · David Frost also agreed to attend the next Camberwell Community Council meeting for the association. To be held on 4th November.